


Someone Like You

by MagentasNightmare



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Angst, Carol is a nurse, DON'T LIKE - DON'T READ (I'm not changing what I write for anyone:), Daryl Dixon/Carol Peletier Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Insecurity, Sweet little story about a crush, ge, they are neighbors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-10 19:51:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10446099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagentasNightmare/pseuds/MagentasNightmare
Summary: Daryl is starting over after Merle goes to jail. He's a little new to the straight life and love, so with a monster crush on his upstairs neighbor he's in a bit of a pickle. Simple Smutty Oneshot:)





	

_ **Someone like you...** _

 

 

Daryl Dixon had lived a rough life until only a year before. He lived as a drifter most of his life, never standing on his own two feet and simply following around his older brother.

When Merle went to prison, he had no choice but to sink or try to swim.

He managed to get a job on a farm where the guy who owned the place didn't ask a lot of questions and a year later he had his own little apartment. There wasn't much to his life but he was content and had some stability for the first time. He worked seasonally for the farmer and also had a side gig doing odd jobs around town. He had learned to be handy from Merle, who had made his living as a handyman but was also a drug dealer.

Daryl wouldn't be seeing his brother for another year at least, and he expected him to be surprised when they met again, he was a different man already.

For what little he had, he was still proud of himself. Daryl paid his bills, obeyed the law and even had a cat. In all his life he never had anything to care for so when a stray black cat came wandering around outside at Halloween he decided to lure it to his home with food. The cat was his best friend now. 'Guinness' slept on his pillow and followed him everywhere, but he still wished for a person...a woman specifically. Daryl had dated, if you could call it that, but never had a real relationship. He'd had a lot of sex in his life but what he really wanted was love.

He missed Merle all the time, regardless of the trouble he got him into. Merle was all he ever had and he had trouble meeting people now. He'd always been shy, but only running with his brother on the fringes of the law for so many years left him hopelessly socially inept at times.

When he did visit Merle in prison he suggested a dating website to meet women but Daryl laughed it off as a joke.

"Go for it, Daryl. On the internet, they can't see you sweating through your shirt and pissing yourself when you try to talk to 'em!"

"Shut up, Merle!"

"I just mean you can get to know people from a safe distance. Still can't take a joke, huh?"

"My life is a fucking joke."

"Just do it and see what happens. I'll be stuck in here for a while yet so you may as well be gettin' some."

The only woman he liked was his upstairs neighbour and she was perfect, too perfect to look twice at him. She was head nurse at the local medi-clinic, and he'd been in there a week earlier with a bad chest cold. The small town he lived in only had a general practitioner once a week so Carol handled everything herself and was more than capable.

Carol had come into the room and smiled at him sweetly.

"I thought I'd be seeing you here!"

"You did?"

"The walls are paper thin, I heard you coughing last night. I was just about to bring you some medicine, but then it stopped and I figured you must have fallen asleep."

He wondered what else she'd heard from his apartment then. He heard her music sometimes and the sound of her shower but it didn't quite register that she could hear him too.

"I tried ignoring this cold, but it won't go away."

"Let's have a look at you and see what's going on?" she smiled warmly.

"OK."

She put her stethoscope in her ears and came closer to him, and he swallowed hard.

"Don't mind me," she giggled, sliding the cold device up his shirt to listen to his chest. "Deep breath for me."

He breathed in deep and had the urge to cough, so he was holding it in.

"Go ahead and cough if you need to, it's OK."

He had a short coughing fit and she continued to listen but then her hand was up the front of his shirt. He was sure she could hear his heart racing.

"Sounds like it's in your chest, probably bronchitis. Open up."

He opened his mouth as she pressed a tongue depressor to his tongue and told him to say "Ahh."

She looked in his ears, felt the glands in his throat and prescribed him an antibiotic then he thanked her in his shy way.

"Anytime. I know men don't typically like medical attention, but I'm right here if you need anything," she insisted.

He spent half his life searching for the right words, and with her, it was especially hard. He just ended up thanking her again and nodding his head like an idiot.

Daryl was convinced that a woman like that couldn't want someone like him so he kept her in his dreams and went on about his life with Guinness.

When the loneliness got unbearable, he pulled out the computer he'd saved up for and made a dating profile, cringing the entire time.

He only had one picture of himself and it wasn't very good. The really hard part was thinking of what to say about himself to sound appealing to anyone. If he was 100% honest, he'd get no responses but he wasn't a liar so he couldn't bend the truth.

It ended up saying that he lived alone, he had a cat, he liked to watch movies and go hunting. He added that he was a handyman and worked on a farm sometimes. He sighed as he stared at the almost empty page and couldn't imagine a woman sending him a message.

Daryl grabbed a beer from the fridge and went back to the laptop at his kitchen table and flipped through pictures of beautiful women on the site. They were all pretty but none of them did anything for his heart. They all looked dressed up like they were going to a wedding and he was sitting there in a t-shirt and black jeans imagining them laughing if he spoke to them. He shook his head, took a long sip of his drink and cursed Merle for even suggesting it.

He was about to turn in from exhaustion that Friday night when he came across her face in the shuffle.

_**Carol Peletier, 27** _

_**I'm sick and tired of lying on th ese stupid profiles so I'm going to tell the truth and then give up once and for all. I'm almost 3o, I'm a nurse, I love what I do and I really care about people. I love to play music, even music that makes me cry...maybe I love that the most. I like to be outdoors and I enjoy good wine after a long day at work. ** _

_**And now the 'bad' honest stuff. I'm sensitive to a fault, jealous, and I like to debate more than any normal person. I always leave my towel on the floor after I take a bath and never put the cap back on the toothpaste. I sometimes go days without putting on makeup. I'm already getting a few grey hairs and I have no intention of dyeing it. I wear pajamas all day on the weekend and binge watch Netflix for hours at a time. ** _

_**What I'm looking for is someone real, sweet, funny and kind. I want someone who finds me pretty in the morning and wants to hold me when I'm sad or stressed and I'd be happy to be th at person in return. I'm just tired of being alone and I'm tired of pretending to be what I think other people are looking for. This is me, if you're interested then this is what you get.** _

Daryl looked up at the ceiling and couldn't imagine a woman like her having trouble finding anyone; she was perfect.

He tossed and turned that night and couldn't help wanting to run up the stairs to tell her how beautiful she was in the morning. He'd see her at the mailboxes almost every day while she was still in her housecoat and she was breathtaking. She had short medium brown hair and these big blue eyes that he could get lost in. When she smiled at him she always looked a little cheeky like she had a secret and it made him feel all fucked up like a teenager.

He was just getting into his truck the next morning when she startled him with a bright hello.

"Oh, hey," he smiled, holding his hand to his chest.

"Sorry, I thought you heard me. How's that cold? Feeling better?"

"I feel great now, thank you," he nodded.

"That's good. I felt awful listening to that cough downstairs. I was thinking of bringing you some chicken soup but I didn't want to bother you."

"It wouldn't bother me," he insisted.

"No?"

"You could come over anytime you want."

He thought it sounded desperate and silly, but it just fell out of his mouth. She paused for a moment and smiled at him until he began to fidget; he wished he could feel more confident around her.

"Maybe I will then...you could come up to my place too if you wanted."

"Yeah? I'll do that sometime maybe if you wanted me to," he rambled.

"Anytime, Daryl," she insisted.

"OK."

"You have a good one, and I'll see you later then, hey?"

"Yeah, you too."

She waved and got into her car, and he frowned in confusion wondering if she really meant it.

Daryl spent the day at the high school putting in some new lighting and tossed it around in his mind till he felt dizzy.

He'd done a bunch of work at the school, and the one person who spoke to him was a science teacher named Jacqui, so he decided to pick her brain.

"Can I ask you something?" he began as she watched him on her coffee break.

He was at the top of a ladder, and she yelled up to him that he might want to come down to chat.

Daryl climbed down to sit next to her on a hard plastic chair.

"It's about women."

"Go ahead."

"If a woman says you can just drop by her place...what does that mean?"

"It means she wants to see you. I wouldn't just tell any random guy to come over to my house."

"So she wants to be friends maybe?"

"I can't say for sure cause I don't know which woman we're talking about, but I'd say it could be more than that."

"Jesus," he sighed, hoping she was right. "So should I go then?"

"Yeah, why not? Pick up a nice bottle of wine and just see if she wants to hang out."

"She does like wine."

"Most of us do," she grinned. "You're a nice guy, Daryl. I'm sure she'd love it if you stopped by."

He nodded then and decided he'd do it; he knew deep down that he didn't want anyone else anyway.

"I'll do it," he smiled.

"Good for you," Jacqui said, patting him on the back.

"What's a good wine, though? She said she likes good wine and I only drink beer and hard liquor."

Jacqui wrote down a few brands of red and white that she enjoyed and told him again what a nice guy he was.

After work, Daryl went to the store in search of wine but doubt was sinking in that maybe Carol was just being friendly. He pushed the thought aside and decided to jump in and let the chips fall where they may, If she had made that dating profile it meant that she was looking for someone and if he didn't make a move he was sure someone else would.

He got home at about 6 pm and took a long shower and trimmed his facial hair. Daryl stood in front of his mirror in only his boxers and surveyed his body with great scrutiny. He thought of her long legs, her perfect skin and her collar bones...he wanted to kiss her there so badly; he wanted to kiss her everywhere.

He settled on his jeans and a flannel button down shirt and sprayed on some cologne before grabbing the wine and heading up the stairs to try his luck.

He stood in front of her door for a good minute trying to force his heart to slow the fuck down, but nothing helped.

Finally, he knocked softly and waited for a moment. He could hear her music playing so perhaps she hadn't heard him. Deciding he hadn't knocked loud enough, he did it again and took a deep breath that he blew out slowly.

He was sure her car was outside and he stared at the peephole in her door wondering if she wasn't answering on purpose. Maybe she could see him standing there and was waiting for him to go away.

Daryl looked down at the bottle of wine in his hand, knowing he'd never drink it and set it down in front of her door before walking away.

He was proud that he had at least tried, it was more than he'd ever done before, so he prided himself on that as he plopped down on his couch next to Guinness.

"I knocked," he informed the feline, but Guinness looked unimpressed. "I tried at least."

He was halfway through a bad movie when he heard a great thump above him and a woman screaming bloody murder.

He ran out the door of his apartment and flew up the stairs to find Carol on the ground surrounded in laundry and holding her ankle.

"Damn it! Oh damn it all to hell!" she whined.

"Carol! Are you OK?" he exclaimed kneeling down next to her.

"I tripped on this," she said pointing to the bottle and wincing. "I had the laundry basket in my arms, so I didn't see it. I don't even know why this is here?"

Daryl groaned and held both hands to his face in embarrassment. She was sprawled on the ground in her nighty, and he felt like a total jackass.

"It was me."

"You?" she asked trying to get to her feet, but her ankle was obviously sprained.

"I'm really sorry, Carol. Can I help you inside?"

"Sure, thanks."

He scooped her up like it was nothing and walked her through the doorway, careful not to bump her head. His hand was on her mid thigh, and he tried hard not to wonder if she had panties on but couldn't resist.

"I didn't mean to hurt you or anything...I shouldn't have left it there."

"It's just an accident, Daryl; it's OK."

He set her down slowly on the couch and went to retrieve her laundry from the ground.

"I came up earlier, but you didn't answer, so I just left it...I don't drink wine."

"I must have been in the tub, sorry," she smiled, examining her own ankle and testing its movement.

"Please tell me it's not broken," he pleaded.

"No, I just rolled it. I'll be fine, Daryl."

"Thank God! The last thing I want is to hurt you."

"I know that," she insisted and pointed for him to have a seat. "So you were coming to see me?"

"Yeah, I...you said I should do that sometime, and I know you like wine, so I thought-"

"How did you know that?" she giggled.

"What?"

"How did you know I like wine?"

Daryl had a heart attack when it hit him that she hadn't told him that fact about herself.

"I...it was...I read it."

"Read it?"

"On the computer...I'm not a creep or anything I just came across it randomly."

The blood drained from her face, and he wondered what the hell he had done.

"Oh Jesus!" she cringed. "You saw that?"

"My brother told me to put a profile on there to meet someone, and I just saw it by fluke, I'm sorry...I just liked it."

"You did?"

It was time just to tell her the truth, and at the very least she'd know where he was coming from and not think he was a stalker.

"You're honest...I like that about you. I like a bunch of things about you."

She just kept looking at him, but he could see her face softening from mortification to something sweeter.

"I don't talk to a lot of people, but you're always really sweet to me when I see you and...I think you're really beautiful, especially in the morning."

"Daryl...that's so sweet of you to say."

"I mean it."

"Nobody ever responded to that profile," she laughed.

"When did you put it on?"

"Last Valentine's Day."

"You're joking!"

"Nope. I kinda forgot all about it until just now. I may have been a little tipsy when I wrote it," she laughed.

"I really like it. Yours was the only one I had any interest in. The truth is I was only looking for someone like you all along, but there is nobody else like you, Carol."

"Stop it!" she laughed, rolling her eyes.

"Carol, I have a pretty serious crush on you...I have since I moved in."

Her face lit up and turned red, and he started to feel like the whole thing had been a great idea.

"You may have caught my attention as well," she grinned. "Did you want to stay for a glass of wine?"

"Sure."

He got up to grab the bottle and looked at it quizzically.

"The corkscrew is in the kitchen drawer."

Daryl walked into the kitchen and found the corkscrew but had no idea how to operate it.

"Having trouble?" she called a few minutes later.

"I was just about to google how to do this on my phone," he confessed.

"Give it here," she winked.

Within the next hour, they were chatting comfortably, and he realized that she was really cool and easy to talk to. She laughed easily and flirted with him often, making him feel like a million dollars.

"I'm just going to hobble to the bathroom," she said, getting up and testing her weight on her ankle.

"Here," he said, wrapping his arm around her and helping her down the hallway.

"Thanks," she laughed. "I'll need you to wait to help me back."

"You got it."

He waited in the hall until he heard the water in the sink turn off and helped her slowly back.

Her skin felt warm under his hand, and the knee length nighty was riding up just a little from her leaning on him. The smell of her hair and the way she held on around his waist had him dying inside.

By the time he got her back to the couch, he was going insane with desire, but he was trying to keep his composure.

He moved in front of her and slowly lowered her to the couch, but when she was seated, he found her still holding onto him.

He could see halfway down her shirt when he looked down, and her thighs were slightly parted. Her eyes were instantly different too, drawing him closer and before he knew it, he was pulled down to her mouth and kissing her.

He sank down to the floor between her knees, and she was like a burning fire raging out of control.

"Touch me," she whispered, and he moved in tighter against her body.

Daryl held her face in his hands for another moment and then let his right hand drift down to her neck and then her breast.

Her head fell back, and she sighed heavily much to his dismay.

His hand kneaded the soft fullness of her breast, and his mouth claimed her throat in a moment of sexual fervor.

"You're so beautiful, Carol...I want you so bad."

Her hands grabbed the front of his shirt, and her fingers made short work of the buttons.

"Take me, Daryl," she pleaded, and he was stunned by her desire for him.

He pulled the straps of her nighty off her shoulders and down her arms to reveal her perfect breasts, and she yanked the clothing over her head instead.

Daryl looked wide-eyed at the woman of his dreams sat right in front of him in only her panties, and it was hard to believe it was really happening.

He took her breasts into his mouth and licked her sweet skin softly leaving a trail of cool saliva.

Carol pushed his shirt back off his shoulders, kissed his neck in return then slid her hand into his jeans. It all happened so fast that he couldn't get his mind around it.

"Oh fuck!" he moaned.

"Like that?" she giggled, going for his belt and the fly of his jeans to gain easier access.

"Can I go down on you?" he asked before she got him burning out of control.

"Uh...yes," she grinned.

Carol tried to raise her ass off the couch to get rid of her panties, but he stopped her.

"Not yet."

"Huh?"

Daryl tried to remember every detail of the oral lessons he'd heard from Merle and this was rule number one. Don't let them take off their panties until they beg.

"This is your ballgame," she shrugged.

Daryl kissed his way down to her belly button and urged her legs further apart. The way she was sitting up felt especially hot to him; he wanted her to watch what he was doing.

He paused for a moment and handed her the glass of wine from the table.

"This is a spa I could get used to," she smiled, and he laughed at the joke.

Carol was funny and so casual, and he knew he'd love her as long as she'd let him.

He licked up the inside of both thighs and along the elastic of her panties in an attempt to extort the pleading he needed to proceed.

"Oh Jesus, Daryl....that's good."

He traced his tongue from one hip to the other across her lower belly and then rubbed his lips against her damp panties.

"Please..." she whined, and he knew he was in the right lane.

She lifted her backside to get out of her panties and Daryl could have died right there.

Sweet, pink and wet...it was perfect.

"Good God!" he groaned.

"What?" she asked, looking at him quizzically.

"Hold onto something."

Carol took a sip of her wine and opened her legs further; the look in her eyes was pure sex.

Daryl bowed down to her sweetness and began with soft slow kisses everywhere but where she needed it most. In no time she was leaning back on the couch and running her fingers through his hair. He pulled her legs up over his shoulders and she rested her feet on his upper back. Daryl could happily please her all night if she'd let him. She tasted sweet and a little salty; he loved sliding his wet tongue all over her inner lips. The way she moaned and whined was too hot to handle.

He looked up at her face once in a while to gauge her response, and she would be moaning his name and closing her eyes.

He ran his tongue back and forth across her wet slit like a pendulum as her back arched in desperation.

"You were right downstairs this whole time?"

"Yep."

Daryl could feel her getting closer but she tasted so good he didn't want to stop. He kept her right on the edge for a while until he could see that she was desperate for it.

He slid two of his fingers inside her and took her clit between his lips, sucking gently and pulling it out of her with great persuasion.

Merle rambled about sex nonstop and every time he was with a woman it was hard to get his damn brother's voice out of his mind.

He moved his fingers up toward her front wall and teased her clit a little more, and then she cracked.

"Oh Christ, Daryl! Yes! Oh, fuck yes!"

She spilled a few teaspoons of red wine down her body by accident, and he chased them with his tongue all the way to her throat.

"Fuck me," she gasped.

Daryl nodded and stood up, his knees were getting sore by then.

He picked her up, and she wrapped her legs around his waist as he looked for her room.

When he got there, he lay her out on the bed and stripped out of his clothes.

"I'm not very mobile with my ankle, but if you lay right here, there's something I wanna do for you."

Daryl lay back with his head on her pillow, and she proceeded to take his dick deep into her mouth and then slow it down with teasing her tongue around the head.

"Oh, Carol....that's so good!"

She moved her hand up and down his length running his foreskin over the head and back while sucking him out of his mind.

"I gotta have you, honey...I have to!"

Carol lay next to him for a moment and he pulled her uninjured leg up to his shoulder and slid into her from a backward/sideways position.

"You're so fucking amazing!" she cried out as he filled her completely.

She leaned forward a little to get him deeper inside her, and he fucked her mercilessly as she looked back into his eyes and repeated his name.

Daryl had no idea this kind of thing was possible between them, she wanted him too, and he'd never get his mind around that.

"You fuck me so good, Daryl...don't stop."

"I won't...not till you make me..."

"I don't see that happening...oh God!"

He teased her breasts and her clit as he pounded her and she clung to the pillow as she reached her second orgasm.

As soon as he felt her warm heat clenching down on his dick and heard the sound of her calling out his name he was done.

Daryl pulled out fast enough to spray hot cum all over her perfect ass, and he growled loud enough for the other neighbors to hear.

She panted and leaned back into his body as the world came back into view.

"I'm so glad you almost killed me with that wine bottle tonight," she teased.

"Me too...me too..."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
